


Nightmare

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Nightmare, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's Nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Ratchet could’t believe his optics. Optimus was in the worst shape he had ever seen. The Prime was so badly injured, he could barely move. He was covered in cracks and seemed to be missing some small pieces here and there. There were two wounds under his optics that reminded Ratchet of tears.  
The Medic knelt beside the Prime, looking in horror at the damage. With their base destroyed, he didn’t have the tools he needed to repair him. But still Ratchet wished they was something he could do. He hated feeling as helpless as he was now.  
"This can’t be happening…" he muttered.  
"Ratchet…I’m…so sorry" Optimus said weakly. It took some effort but he was able to raise his hand and place it on Ratchet’s cheek. "I failed you…and Cybertron…"  
Ratchet placed his hand on Optimus’. “Optimus, don’t…” he said with voice starting to crack. ”We still need you…I need you…” Tears began to form in Ratchet’s optics.  
Optimus looked like he was about to cry too, but he held back his tears.  
"I….love…you" Optimus managed to utter before his optics off lined. Ratchet let go of Optimus’ hand that was on his cheek and watched it fall back down.  
"No.." Ratchet uttered as tears began to fall from his optics. He laid his head on Optimus’s chest and sobbed.  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ratchet opened his optics and saw he was at his work bench.  
"Ratchet are you alright?" he heard Optimus ask him. Ratchet looked at Optimus, who now much taller in his new form.  
‘It was just a dream' Ratchet thought. ”I'm fine” He told Optimus. ”I just dozed off is all.”  
"Maybe you should get some rest, old friend. You haven’t recharged much lately." Optimus said.  
"Alright" Ratchet replied. He got up from his work station and began to follow Optimus to their room. Then he stopped. "Optimus…"  
Optimus turned towards Ratchet. “Yes?”  
Ratchet wraped his arms around Optimus. “I love you.”  
Optimus put his arms around Ratchet as well. ”I love you too”. It took a little work, but he managed to bend down and kiss Ratchet on the helm. He was still getting used to his new body.  
The Prime had a hunch at was possibly bothering Ratchet. He wished he could promise that he wouldn’t go anywhere, but in a war one couldn’t really make promises like that. The most they could do was enjoy what time they could get.  
The two of them went into recharge with Ratchet lying on top of Optimus with the Prime’s arms warped around him. And this time Ratchet didn’t have a nightmare.


End file.
